nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arnor Felkirk
Arnor Felkirk is a male human and an NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Arnor Felkirk is a veteran mercenary who had been employed as a sellsword by Goddard Brandik at Stonewatch Abbey. After the Fate Fighters took control of the Abbey they hired him as the captain of the guard for the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company. History Felkirk was a veteran warrior and sellsword who was trained by Powell as a young man. By 465 was in the employ of Goddard Brandik and stationed at Stonewatch Abbey. The abbey soon saw an influx of Orlesean soldiers who fortified a nearby camp of recruits and worked to train them as well as the established bandits. Among the Orleseans was Lord Balamer the Blue. By the month of Twins of 465 there were nearly 200 men in the camp divided into three cohorts. Loss of Stonewatch Abbey On the 1st of Twins 465, the Royal Explorers sneaked into Stonewatch Abbey and captured it, slaying Goddard Brandik and Balamer the Blue as well as most of the bandits and Orleseans within. In the process, however, they triggered an alarm, prompting the troops at the nearby camp to believe a drill was being run. The cohort Felkirk was stationed in remained behind in the camp, and another was on patrol. The third, however, formed up and marched to the Abbey under the command of the ranking Orlesean officer and his second in command. A shot time later "Grizz, one of Felkirk's fellow mercenaries, returned. He explained that management of the abbey had changed hands, and that, Goddard Brandik, Balamer the Blue and both the Orlesean officer and his second were all dead. He had with him Wu Xen, who explained that he and his companions would be taking over and that the soldiers gathered could either join the militia that would be formed to garrison the abbey, sign up to serve in the Gildornian Army, or travel south to Fernstead which was a new community and would need strong hands to help build. Around a quarter of Felkirk's unit, professional Orlesean soldiers all, refused and were taken as prisoners. Felkirk agreed to continue to serve at the abbey and Grizz introduced him to Wu, citing him as a stable and senior soldiers. As the third cohort of soldiers under Captain Pierre Foseaux were still on patrol, and were all staunch professional Orleseans soldiers unlikely to turn allegiance, Wu asked Felkirk to order Foseaux to report to the abbey when he arrived and not tell him about the change in rule. Felkirk warned that he did not think Foseaux would fall for the ruse, but that he would try. Felkirk’s fears were proven well founded and when Foseaux’s patrol returned the following day the by the book Foseaux suspected something was amiss and launched an attack. Grizz had anticipated this and along with Wu and Noel Gorehammer, took command of the the first two cohorts and successfully defended against Foseaux’s men. Captain of the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company Militia The Royal Explorers left the service of the Gildornian crown and renamed themselves the Fate Fighters. Wu asked Felkirk to name a handful of capable, trustworthy soldiers to form a core of the new militia to be formed. Felkirk's suggested the Helio, Higgs, Wayne, Drogor, and Powell who were all hired and become the core veterans of the Fate Fighters Mercenary Company, the garrison at Stonewatch Abbey and the men to be hired out for mercenary work. For his service Felkirk was named as the militia's captain. Felkirk later led a recruitment drive for the Fate Fighters to expand the militia at Stonewatch Abbey. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:FFMC